Elsanna
by pokemondiamond4321
Summary: Elsa has been having feelings for her sister, and it upsets her. What upsets her more are the thoughts she has about Anna. Her little "friend" isn't helping. What Elsa doesn't know is that Anna feels the same. (G!P)Elsa/Anna. Will take recommendations for more chapter ideas. Go easy, this is my first smut-fic


**This is my first smut/Elsanna/Frozen/G!P fic. No flames, helpful criticism is recomended. Also, sorry for the horrible puns ahead, I am not very mature when it comes to humor. "_"=Speach '_'=title '_'= thoughts**

The day started out like any other day, with the snow queen and her princess sister playing through the halls. They were riding thier bikes around the halls and talking to the pictures on the walls because they knew some company time was over due, so they let it go, because love was an open door. Elsa loved spending time with her sister, more than she should have. She had come to the conclusion that she was in love with her own sister. She was horrified at first, scared she would ruin their newfound friendship after she froze the kingdom. She learned how to hide it though, so she wasn't as nervous around her sister as she was a few weeks ago. She still hated herself for things she would think, or do in the privacy of her own room. Especially since the day she looked out her window to see Anna masturbating in the garden outside her window. She could remember the day clearly. Her hormones shot up instantly, and she couldn't look away as Anna's fingers dug deep into her core. She could almost hear her moans, and she wished Anna was moaning her name. What Elsa didn't know, however, was that Anna WAS moaning Elsa's name. Anna imagined it was Elsa giving her the pleasure she was feeling. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she had to get off too. The problem was, that unlike Anna, she did not have a vagina, for she was born with a penis instead, a very large one at that, 9 inches long, and 3 inches wide. She decided to pleasure herself at the window, watching Anna do the same. She pulled her dress up, and her undergarments aside, and pulled out her member. She watched Anna intently, as she started stroking herself. Elsa started off in a slow pace, speeding up her motions as Anna did. It didn't take long before they both screamed the others name and finished, Anna on some random plants, and Elsa on her window. Anna stood up, grabbed and put back on her clothes, and left. Elsa was a little upset about that, for she was still hard, and her show had left her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, turning around, seeing who interupted her daydream. Right behind her was Anna, except it wasn't Anna, it was a snowman that looked exactly like her. Elsa remembered her. She first made her when she was around 13 or 14, when she had acidentally walked in on Anna getting out of the shower. This 'Snow-Anna' was Elsa's personal fuck toy, who called herself 'Snow-Whore'. Elsa was surprised, not having seen her in a while, almost a year.

"Do you require my assistance again, mistress? It's been a while since you last used me" Snow-Whore said, sounding almost exactly like Anna, but with a little bit of Olaf in her voice.

Elsa blushed, remembering the last time she used her, she was almost caught by Anna, and vowed never to use Snow-Whore again. However, her hormones wouldn't let her decline the invitation, and nodded.

"Thank you, mistress, I shall get started now" Snow-Whore knealt down in front of the snow queen and started giving her what Elsa called a 'snowjob'. To Elsa, this felt amazing, unlike any other person would say, since the cold never bothered her anyways. Snow-Whore did her job well, finishing the queen quickly. Not even that got the snow queen down. Snow-Whore stood up and layed down on the bed, waiting for her mistress to start. Elsa knew exactly what she wanted, and jumped on the bed in front of her and started fucking the snow-woman.

Unbeknownst to them, however, was that Anna had been walking to Elsa's room since her little 'adventure' outside. She went to her room first, to change, still a little sweaty and sticky. After she changed, she walked down the hall to Elsa's room. Anna was about to knock when she heard noises coming from the other side. She put her ear to the door to listen. She thought she heard moaning and panting.

'This cannot be right, Elsa couldn't be doing what I think she's doing' Anna thought getting wet again.

She decided she needed to find out what it was. She quietly turned the door knob and opened the door slightly, peeking in. Her eyes widened at what she saw. On Elsa's bed was a snow-woman that looked like her, laying on the bed, with Elsa between her legs, fucking the snow-woman. Anna gasped slightly, first as her reaction to figuring out that Elsa had sexual feelings for her in return, then as a reaction to seeing how big Elsa was. She instantly thought one thing.

'I want some of that' Anna thought as she snuck into her older sister's room. She had perfect timing too, for a few seconds after she entered, Elsa screamed and finished inside the snow-woman.


End file.
